The Selection SYOC
by AthenaofVersailles
Summary: Prince Nickolas Shreave has come of age and it is time for another selection! One lucky young woman between the ages of 16 and 20 from each province will be chosen to compete for our young prince's heart! Could you be our future queen? CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Prince Nickolas Shreave has come of age and it is time for another selection! One lucky young woman between the ages of 16 and 20 from each province will be chosen to compete for our young prince's heart! Could you be our future queen?

* * *

First Name:

Last Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Province:

Caste:

Occupation:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Anything Else:


	2. Chapter 2

Selection SYOC:

Kimberly Holligsworth from Kent

_ from Hansport

Aalihya Marquette from Waverly

Eliza Winnow from Zuni

_ from Paloma

Gabrielle Sacchetti from Clermont

_ from Tammins

_ from Sonage

Alyce Faye from Dakota

Adelaide Winchester from Columbia

_ from Sota

Erika Beliza from Allens

Ryselie Speciale from Likely

Amanda Wong from Atlin

_ from Hundson

_ from Honduragua

April Carlson from Sumner

_ from Labrador

Elizabeth Banks from Fennley

_ from Bankston

_ from Whites

Angelina Lopez from Bonita

Peony Adora Naysmith from Angeles

_ from Midston

_ from Belcourt

Jemma Sparks from St. George

_ from Panama

_ from Denbeigh

Gyda Freeman from Calgary

_ from Baffin

_ from Ottaro

_ from Lakedon

Josiane Blanchet from Yukon

_ from Dominca

_ from Carolina

These are all the submissions I have so far. I'm going to leave this SYOC open for another day and if nobody else submits an OC I'm going to go ahead and start the story. Remember the more detailed you make a character the more likely they are to win so be descriptive and in depth! If you submitted an OC as a guest your charcter may not be from the province you wrote in your application. I had to move some characters around.


	3. Chapter 3

Selection SYOC:

Kimberly Holligsworth from Kent

Selene Reed from Hansport

Aalihya Marquette from Waverly

Eliza Winnow from Zuni

_ from Paloma

Gabrielle Sacchetti from Clermont

_ from Tammins

_ from Sonage

Alyce Faye from Dakota

Adelaide Winchester from Columbia

_ from Sota

Erika Beliza from Allens

Ryselie Speciale from Likely

Amanda Wong from Atlin

_ from Hundson

_ from Honduragua

April Carlson from Sumner

Euphemia Rothbart from Labrador

Elizabeth Banks from Fennley

_ from Bankston

_ from Whites

Angelina Lopez from Bonita

Peony Adora Naysmith from Angeles

_ from Midston

Lily Huntington from Belcourt

Jemma Sparks from

Cataline Leyana Valencinia from Panama

_ from Denbeigh

Gyda Freeman from Calgary

Vera Needland from Baffin

Grace Stevens from Ottaro

_ from Lakedon

Josiane Blanchet from Yukon

_ from Dominca

Maria Fiore from Carolina

This is my final list of characters. I am officially closing submissions. I'll write in a name for the blanks here. If anyone wants to see a specific name PM me before I publish the first chapter. Don't bother giving me any details or back stories. Characters who don't appear on this list will not make it past the first round of cuts.

If your character is cut remember it's nothing personal. It doesn't mean I didn't like your character or that I have something against you as a writer it just means I have to move my story along.

I should have the first real chapter up very soon. If it's not up tonight then it will be up by tomorrow night.

Since it's been a while since I published this I don't know who's still reading. I'd appreciate it if your could review just so I know that someone's still reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rule of King Maxon and Queen Kriss had been a disappointing one. The People of Illea had hoped the reign of King Maxon would fix their country once and for all. Conditions for the lower castes did improve but the system remained in tact.

With Illea's old traditions still in place it seemed natural that when the royal couple's oldest child came of age he choose a wife the same way his predecessors did. And so The Selection continues...

Prince Nickolas ran a nervous hand through his blonde curls. Tonight was the night he learned the name of his future wife and queen. Of course her name would be among the names of thirty-four other girls.

The Prince was wrapping his head around this idea when he heard a soft knock at his door. His mother Kriss strode gracefully into his room.

"Look at you", She said wiping away a tear, "My little boy's all grown up."

Nickolas smiled, "Don't cry mom, we have to appear on The Report in an hour. Your maids will kill you if your makeup runs. And then they'll kill me for making you cry."

The Queen laughed, "Come on there are people down stairs who are dying for an interview."

Time passed for the young prince in a blur. He hardly registered the flashes of cameras or the questions shouted at him. He barely remembered sitting down for The Report or the speech given by his father. The moment he broke of his reverie was the moment the face of Kimberley Hollingsworth from Kent flashed across the screen. Although the Prince had not met the girl personally he did recognize her. Kimberley's brother Wyatt had been drafted to fight in New Asia the previous year. Nickolas had met Wyatt when the royal family, with the exception of the Queen and the young princess Audrea, had taken a routine trip to New Asia.

The next of the selected girls was Selene Reed of Hansport. Selene was undeniably beautiful and obviously and experienced model. What should have been a simple photo look like the cover of one of the beauty magazines Audrea was so fond of reading.

After Selene came Aalihya Marquette of Waverly. Aalihya appeared to be a different version of Selene and Nickolas found himself annoyed by their similarities. Did every girl in Illea have the same dark hair and piercing blue eyes? These similarities distracted the prince from hearing the girl was a 6 and not a two like the prince had assumed. A 6 being selected was a very rare occurrence.

The light brown hair and paler eyes of Eliza Winnow from Zuni were a welcome change.

From Paloma there was Sabine Constantine. She was unmemorable in every way. Her appearance was neither striking nor repulsive and her caste, 3, was not to high or to low.

Sabine was all but forgotten when Gabrielle Sachetti of Clermont crossed the screen. She was well known and well respected by high society and her Italian origins might help to strengthen Illea's ties with Italy.

There was nothing special about the girls from Tammins and Sonage. The prince's thoughts did not dwell on them for long.

Alyce Faye from Dakota was training to be a teacher. Nickolas imagined she had a lot of patience to be a teacher, her kind eyes and serene smile made think she was perfect for the job.

From Columbia came Adelaide Winchester with the same dark hair and blue eyes as Selene and Aalihya. Nickolas really hoped the palace stylists could do something about all these lookalikes.

The Prince was so busy worrying about how he would tell the three girls apart that he nearly missed the girl from Sota.

Nickolas did his best not to cringe when the face of Erika Beliza from Allens flashed across the screen. It wasn't that she was ugly, quite the opposite actually, but as the daughter of the richest man in Illea her path had crossed with Nickolas on more than one occasion. Erika's upbringing as a privileged girl with no responsibility had turned her into a spoiled brat.

The mesmerizing grey eyes of Ryselie Speciale of Likely were a great distraction. Nickolas imagined he could read Ryselie's every thought from that gaze.

Amanda Wong from Atlin was a potential asset. She clearly had Asian roots and an Asian queen could go very far in ending the war across the ocean.

Hundson produced another spotlit 2 by the name of Cleo Costa and Honduragua produced a 4 by the name of Lucy Devlin.

Nickolas smiled when the face of April Carlson flashed across the screen. April was a well known swimmer from Summer. She was easy-going and down to earth. The fact that she seemed uninterested in the fame she had only made her seem more genuine.

The Prince smiled even wider when the face of Euphemia Rothbart from Labrador appeared. Euphemia was a journalist who'd interviewed the prince on more than one occasion. Nickolas knew Euphemia was a kind girl and he was glad to see her among the selected.

Elizabeth Banks from Fennely ended the train of familiar faces.

Linda Mathilde and Sandra Kelley came from Bankston and Whites respectively.

Angelina Lopez was a 5 from Bonita. The prince briefly wondered how the rebels in the south would react if a girl from a lower caste and a southern province became the next queen. Maybe it would be enough to end the riots and attacks.

From Angeles came another well known athlete. Peony Adora Naysmith's sport of choice was basketball.

Jillian Smith came from Midston

Lily Huntington of Belcourt seemed poised and elegant despite her poor background as a 5.

Jemma Sparks from St. George was a 4. The Prince learned her family had strong ties to the Italian royal family. Jemma Sparks's connection to Italy was definitely stronger than Gabrielle Sachetti.

Cataline Leyana Valencinia from Panama came as a surprise. A collective gasp came from the royal family. Never in the history of the selection had a 7 been chosen.

"She won't last a day here", a voice whispered from beyond the camera's glare.

"I bet the guards catch her trying to steal the Queen's jewelry." answered another voice.

Their mutterings were cut short by Erin Sheppard of Denbeigh.

Erin was followed by Gyda Freeman of Calgary. Nickolas glanced over at Audrea who looked so excited she might explode. Gyda was a ballet dancer and a personal hero of Audrea.

Actress Sarah Dally from Dominica was almost completely ignored.

It took Vera Needland from Baffin to fully return the attention of the royal siblings back to the selection. The prince found himself spellbound by the girl's long brown hair and big brown eyes.

Grace Stevens from Ottaro and Mackenzie Macroe from Laketon were both 3's.

They were followed by Josiane Blanchet from Yukon. Her light brown eyes and russet colored hair set her apart, at least appearance wise, from the other girls.

The last girl was Maria Fiore of Carolina. Nickolas wondered if the fact that this girl was a 5 from Carolina brought back memories for his father. Sure enough the King's eyes had gone glassy.

Nickolas had heard a servant by the name of Marlee talking about girl from Maxon's selection once. Apparently her name was America Singer. She was sent home in disgrace after she humiliated the royal family on The Report.

The camera's turned off and the blinding lights dimmed. Prince Nickolas stood up. Tomorrow thirty-five girls from all walks of life would arrive at the palace. One of the thirty-five girls was the future queen of Illea.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally the first chapter is complete. The next chapter should reveal a little more about the girl's backgrounds and personalities. The first round of cuts will also take place and the interviews with the prince.

I also plan on revealing a little more about the royal family. As you now know. Nickolas has a little sister, Audrea, who we will be seeing more of as the story progresses. You also know that Kriss became the next queen rather than America.

The way I wrote this first chapter was inspired by EileenAbbey and her selection SYOC.

While I was writing this I began picturing Nickolas as Peter and Audrea as Lucy from The Chronicles of Narnia movies (specifically Prince Caspian). In case you wanted to know that little tidbit.

This Author's note is getting kind of long so I'm going to go ahead and stop typing now. I'll see you for the next chapter and don't forget to review!

~Freya Grey


	5. Chapter 5

The news sent the Rothbart house into a frenzy. The first to speak was Liode. Liode was Euphemia's younger sister and the devil incarnate.

"I bet it was a mistake", Liode seethed glaring daggers at Euphemia, "There's no way someone as ugly as you is going to be allowed anywhere near the prince. People from the palace are probably on there way over here to tell you that your out of The Selection because your so ugly and stupid. While they're telling you this they're going to see me and decide to take me to the palace instead."

Euphemia rolled her eyes, "You're to young be in The Selection. Even if you weren't I doubt the Prince wants to marry a demon."

Liode snarled and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Merlin Rothbart.

"Hush both of you!" Merlin interjected, "Euphie is the prettiest and smartest girl in the entire Selection. There is no way the Prince lets you go."

Euphemia was about to say something like, "Thanks for your support Mom it really means a lot" but Merlin kept talking.

"You better start acting more mature Liode. When Euphie wins the rest of us become 1's! By this time next year I'll be The Queen Mother and Euphie will allow us to live in the palace with her, I'm sure."

Of course there was always something in it for Merlin. Merlin Rothbart was ruthless when it came to climbing the social ladder. She had been born a 6 and pushed her way up to being a 3 with her marriage to Atticus Rothbart. Now she was on her way to becoming a 1.

The meeting with the palace officials was awkward. Merlin kept asking them about the role of The Queen Mother. Liode tried to imply Euphemia was not a virgin, carrying and STD, and bit the heads off of baby squirrels for fun. Atticus Rothbart never made an appearance.

The officials drove her to the airport in a car with blacked out windows. It seemed like ages before the door was opened. A guard leaned in and quickly said, "Don't stop, don't talk to anyone, just keep walking. You can talk to your journalist friends once we get you to the Capitol." Then he pulled her out into the mob.

Euphemia had never been on the other side of the blinding flashbulbs and constant questions shouted from all directions. Most people would have found it overwhelming or at the very least annoying. Euphemia thought it felt nice to have people take such an interest in her. The guard pushed her into the airplane rather roughly. Euphemia stumbled and fell onto the royal airplane's plush carpet flooring. The heavy door shut behind her with a thud.

Euphemia quickly stood up.

"You too, huh?" said a voice. Euphemia jumped.

"Yeah, those guards are in a hurry."

The other girl shrugged, "They're on a tight schedule I guess." She was one of the dark haired and blue eyed girls. She was sitting at the back of the plane next to a window. Her legs were tucked underneath her and she was absently tapping her fingers against the armrest.

"Hey, aren't you", Euphemia began but was quickly cut off.

"A six? Yeah I am, so what?" She snapped.

"Actually I was going to say aren't you Aaliyha Marquette?"

Aaliyha visibly relaxed, "Oh, um yeah. Most people just call me Lihya."

Euphemia nodded awkwardly, "I'm Euphemia, but most people call me Euphie. So...are any of the other girls going to be on this flight."

Lihya nodded, "From what I overheard it sounds like whoever is running this Selection wants all the girls to arrive at the airport at the exact same time. Apparently all the planes are going to come in from all different directions at the same time and it will be beautiful and symbolic blah blah blah. We are currently on our way to Hansport. I'd recommend trying to get some sleep, we're going to be in the air all night."

Euphemia sat in the row across from Lihya. Moving the armrest up she lay back, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Euphie awoke several hours later to the shouts of the paparazzi. Another girl was thrown in to the plane and the door was slammed shut. The girl stood up quickly and brushed her curly midnight black hair back into place. Seeing that the other two occupants in the cabin were awake she greeted them with a shrill,

"Hey girls! Isn't this exciting? Just think in a few hours we'll be in the palace living like royalty!"

Selene Reed's nasally voice made Euphemia wince. Selene was chewing a piece of gum loudly. Euphie caught a strong waft of spearmint as Selene sat down behind the two girls.

"You're one of the look-a-likes." Selene said happily to Lihya.

Lihya had been watching Selene through half-opened tired eyes, "The what?" She asked groggily.

"The look-a-likes", Selene repeated, "There's three of us. We've got black hair and blue eyes."

"That's nice", Lihya murmured closing her eyes and drifting off again. Selene moved across the aisle to better face Euphemia.

"It's a great look." Selene continued now talking to Euphie, "Which is why it's so popular. I'm dying my hair the second I get to the palace though. I don't want to look like two other girls. If the other look-a-like changes her hair too than I bet Lihya can keep her's the way it is now. What color do you think I should color my hair? I want to look original but I don't want to look ridiculous."

Euphemia had been fighting to keep her eyes open Selene's entire monologue. By the time Selene had finished Euphemia was fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alyce Faye prided herself on being a patient and kind person but right now she just wanted to strangle Erika Beliza. Alyce was sure she was the only one having homicidal fantasies involving a certain stuck-up swimsuit model.

Gyda Freeman, whom Alyce had found to be quiet and very polite, looked like she was contemplating throwing Erika out of the plane. Ryselie Speciale was trying to hide her watery eyes, something that seemed to result from the girl's intense anger.

The journey hadn't started off horribly. Gyda had been the first one on board the plane followed by Ryselie who insisted on being called Riley. Alyce had been the next one on and the three girls had enjoyed a brief half hour flight talking excitedly about The Selection. Then they arrived in Allens.

The first of many mistakes Erika made was ignoring the guard's instructions and stopping to talk to the press. It took two guards and a very angry palace official waving around a tablet and shouting about the schedule to tear Erika away from the cameras. As they forced Erika onto the plane she threatened to have them fired saying "If you don't think I have the power to do that you're wrong! My father is the richest man in Illea! I'm practically royalty already!" A boast which endeared her to no one.

Despite this Alyce asked Erika if she was excited to be going to the palace in an attempt to make conversation. Erika replied haughtily, "The palace is nothing compared to the Beliza Estate. The only thing I have to gain from this marriage is a title. I'm already a one and a half and my father has enough money to buy me a crown if I so desire. You all may as well fly back home we all know I'm going to win."

"I didn't know one and a half was a caste", Gyda said icily, "What's it like having to buy friends?"

Alyce was shocked at Gyda's sudden defensive attitude. It was clear Erika was too.

"Excuse me?" She said her mouth opened in surprise. It was clear no one had ever spoken to her like that.

"You're the reason people assume all two's are heartless, stuck-up, brats. You prance around in front of a camera in a bathing suit, that does not make you 'practically royalty'." Gyda continued.

Alyce glanced over at Ryselie who was trying to keep her face blank but her eyes said everything. Riley thought Gyda was overreacting but she agreed with the point the ballerina was trying to make.

"You better watch your mouth bitch", Erika seethed, "I'll have you kicked off your...your... dance team or whatever it's called before you can blink!"

"You'll have me kicked out of the company?", Gyda fumed, "Like what you did to Kaylei Burgesse last year when you came to Calgary to see The Nutcracker and decided her red hair made her to ugly to be on stage?"

At that moment Alyce understood Gyda's sudden transformation from reserved to rage. Erika had cost Gyda's friend her job and most likely her dream for something a trivial as hair color.

Ryselie subconsciously touched her strawberry blonde locks, "Did you really have a girl fired because you didn't like her hair?" Her tone made it clear she was shocked and appalled.

"You should be very careful talking to me as well, Ryselie Speciale. Don't think I can't get your fancy university to send you packing." Erika warned, "We may both be two's but don't think for a moment we are equals.

Erika turned to Gyda and sneered, "Like I said earlier I am practically royalty." Then she turned and sent a heart-stopping glare in Alyce's direction, "And you. I know you're a four. It wouldn't be hard to have whatever you care about taken away."

This threat was followed by a tense silence that was only broken by the plane landing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megann had been warned by her predecessor, Silvia, that to position of royal planner was a stressful one. Still seeing the entrance the selected girls made was worth all the late nights and headaches it took to make it happen.

The planes all landed at the same time and the girls disembarked at the same time. The royal airport was a perfect circle. The gates opened up from all sides of the airport and the paparazzi and fans of The Selection where roped off in the wide circle that made up the center of the airport. The crowd cheered as the girls appeared at a perfectly synchronized time.

Megann smiled as she looked around her. April Carlson was signing a young girl's swim cap. Gabrielle Sacchetti was talking amiably with a reporter and gesturing excitedly with her hands.

Megann tried not snarl when she caught sight of Erika Belizna pouting at a camera. Erika had almost ruined Megann's perfect entrance. Megann was almost positive Erika had bought her way into the selection and vowed to try and have her sent home as soon as possible. A queen like Erika would drive Megann mad and Illea into the ground.

Megann took a deep breath and looked away instead focusing on Josiane Blanchet who was talking to an admirer. The girls were allowed twenty minuted to talk to the press and meet their fans. Then they were ushered off into thirty-five waiting black cars that would take them to the palace after a parade of sorts through the streets of the capitol. More fans and most likely more press were waiting for a glimpse of the procession along the route to the palace.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I know I promised the royal family and the interviews but I felt like this needed to happen first. Right now it looks like the interviews with the prince are going to be bumped back to chapter 4.

If your character didn't appear in this chapter I apologize. It wasn't because I didn't like your character it was just because I needed someone with a personality that worked for the situations I wanted to create on the planes. I will do my very best to make sure the characters not in this chapter have a more important part in the next chapter. At the very least know that all the girls will appear in the interviews with the prince.

I want to try and update every Sunday. I'm updating early because I'm going to be away all weekend. If I don't update on Sunday it's most likely because I'm away or because the chapter is not finished yet.

shadeslayerprincess111 is doing a Selection SYOC as well. Right now there are 22/35 spots taken so there is still time to submit to that too. It's called Selected Twins-SYOC!

That's about all I have to say. As always review and I will see you next week.

~Freya Grey


	6. Chapter 6

Josiane Blanchet was painfully shy. The reporters where practically climbing over each other for an interview were defiantly not helping her nerves. Of course no one would ever guess, Josiane had learned how to put on a face for a crowd. If she had been born a five the stage would have been her calling.

She put on her most flirtatious smile and happily answered all the questions thrown at her. She signed posters, posed for pictures, and talked with reporters until finally the royal events planner had all the girls ushered out into their awaiting cars.

Josiane sighed comfortably as she sank into the soft leather seats of her black car. The windows were tinted so she could see out but no one could see in. Josiane watched in awe at the sheer number of people who had come to see the motorcade on its way to the palace.

People lined the streets holding signs and taking pictures. Josiane smiled to herself when she saw a sign that said "Queen Josiane, The Prettiest Girl in All The Land". The little girl holding the sign had a plastic tiara on her head and was waving fiercely at all the cars as they passed. Josiane waved back at the girl despite knowing she couldn't see past the tinted glass.

Josiane had a history with most of the guys back in Yukon. She liked the attention she got from the relationships. It wasn't the same kind of attention you got when you were the new kid everyone thought was weird or the smart kid everyone thought was annoying. People envied Josiane when she dated the hottest guy, and she loved the feeling.

Now it was more than a few teenage girls from the dairy farm that were jealous of Josiane, it was an entire nation of teenage girls jealous of Josiane. She knew she could definitely get used to this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The work of a royal planner is never done. After pulling off the perfectly timed entrance at the airport Megann was not about to slack off with the motorcade to the palace. She had pulled out all the stops to get these girls to the palace in style.

She had thirty-five black cars idling at the curb right outside the airport. Each car had the flag of a different province on its hood so the onlookers knew who was in what car. This was especially important because Megann had the windows tinted so that no one could see the girls. She wanted the Selected to be focused on meeting the prince not worrying about who could see them.

Most of the girls went to their respective car with out a fight when Megann decided it was time. Erika Beliza had to be dragged away. Megann was already dreading the day she actually had to speak with that little monster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amanda Wong was shaking with excitement as she was lead to the car waiting for her outside. She was careful to keep herself composed in front of everyone but now that she was alone, safely locked away in the car with the Atlin flag, she allowed her emotions to break through.

Of course she was beyond excited, who wouldn't be? But she was also terrified out of her mind. If she won then she would have to lead a nation. What if the prince only married her because she was Asian? Sure it might stop the war in New Asia but could she live out the rest of her life trapped in a loveless marriage? Amanda didn't even want to enter the Selection, this was all her mother's idea.

Amanda took a deep breath and pulled a small worn paperback novel out of her purse. Reading was always helpful when Amanda needed to calm down and as a three she'd always had access to a book.

If this whole princess thing doesn't work out I can always turn this into a book, she thought to herself. A girl born into poverty as a six became a three with when her mother remarried. She was forced into the Selection where she met the love of her life, the mysterious and handsome Prince Nickolas.

Amanda smiled to herself, it certainly sounded like a fairy tale to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To say Prince Nickolas was nervous would be an understatement. What he had felt last night when the selected girls were announced was nothing compared to what he was feeling as he watched the long line of black cars drive down the long pebble road to the front of the palace.

Tonight he was actually going to meet the girls, actually going to speak with them. He knew his parents would favor someone from a lower caste with a strong personality, they wanted so badly to change the way the country was run, and he new the politicians would favor someone malleable, they wanted someone who would put on a show while they ran the country the way they pleased.

The Prince wanted someone who's rule would benefit the people of Illea but Nickolas wanted someone he could love.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright I'm going to end this here. What do you guys think? I'm going to try and focus more on the selection for now but later in the story I'll cover more of the family drama.

I'll give you some spoilers for the next chapter. I'm going to take care of the fact three of the selected look exactly the same, give either Kriss or Audrea a POV. I'll also mention another royal sibling you'll officially meet later in the story.

I apologize for taking so long to update but please remember I am only human. I'll try to do better but my life is pretty busy.

As always review and remember I love you my dear little readers

~Freya Grey


End file.
